


Fire and Ice

by Cloud_Nine



Series: Bagginshield Dwobbits [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dori and Nori are there too, Dìs is BAMF, Gen, Thorin is silent but deadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/Cloud_Nine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Dìs react to the loss of the Dwarflings. Dori and Nori are there too kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little look into the Fili, Kili and Ori's families as they are resting happily with Bilbo.

Not since the death of his grandfather had Thorin felt such rage. Fires that rivaled the flames of his forge bubbled up within him. Beside him Dìs was the perfect picture of icy anger. Thorin and Dìs were polar opposites in their anger. Where as Thorin was fire and rage, Dìs was ice and wrath. Together they were an unstoppable force able to tear through anything that kept their children from them. Thorin watched as Dìs thoroughly trounced a dwarf that claimed to have seen three men make off with the children.

Thorin watched stoically as his sister pushed the dwarf to his knees. “You have disgraced your kin! You have betrayed your King!” Dìs thrust a finger toward her brother and the dwarf bowed his head. “No, you will meet your fate as a true warrior should. Pick your head up!” Thorin watched his sister work he wouldn't stop her, not with her children on the line. “Thorin, your knife.” Pulling the blade from his belt he handed the blade to his sister. 

Dìs weaved her fingers through the dwarf's hair and jerked upward. “I wont kill you. No you deserve worse.” Dìs bared her teeth at dwarf and laughed bitterly. “As you allowed me to lose my children, I'll take from you your honor.” Jerking his head up Dìs sheared the now sobbing dwarf's beard off. 

Three moments later Dìs let the now shamed dwarf fall to the ground. “Should I ever see you again, I'll take more then your beard.” She spat hatefully. Dìs handed the knife back to her brother, Thorin sheathed it without a word. 

“Come Dìs, we have a lead. Let us go. The children are waiting.” Thorin put his hand on his sister's arm. “Come.”

Dìs spat on the prone dwarf and followed her brother as they left to get their ponies. “We will find them, wont we Thorin?” Thorin hated that his sister's voice was so vulnerable. In a moment of shared grief the crownless King Under the Mountain, wrapped his arm around his sister. 

“We will find them. I swear it to you Dìs.” 

“Thorin!” Thorin Oakenshield looked up to meet the gaze of Dori and Nori. He nodded once to them and Dìs gave them a glance. 

Thorin clasped hands with Dori and then Nori, “Any leads?”

Nori nodded, “One man said he had heard tale that the snatchers were going toward the Shire, where the hobbits live. They figure that the hobbits would work well enough if they couldn't get children.” 

Thorin scowled and nodded, “Dìs and I have heard that they were going toward Rohan. We should split up. My sister and I will attend to the halflings. You two go to the men.” Dori and Nori nodded to their crownless king. Thorin and Dìs met eyes and walked to their ponies. They had dwarflings to find.


End file.
